This is the life
by holleywholly
Summary: Jackson and Haylie come back, and have big news, but will this leave everyone happy? What kind of pandemunium his when Miley visits a group of first graders at the local school. Sequel to New Kid on the block. R&R please!
1. This is the life

"Dad I am home," Jackson said. Haylie was close behind him. It had been months since Robby or Miley had seen him.

The last time they saw him, they drove to Vegas to get married. It was now November, and it was time for the annual Stewart Thanksgiving. Jackson's family came from Tennessee this year.

Uncle Earl and Aunt Pearl were there. Aunt Dolly, and all of the funny relatives were there. Haylie was so happy to talk to Miley.

"So it's your Senior year, you scared?" Haylie asked. They were in the Hannah closet, and they were trying to figure out what to wear for the dinner.

"I don't know it could be tragic, but it also could be fun," Miley answered.

"Well I am taking online classes for college now, I got my GED," Haylie explained.

"That's good, what are you studying to be?" Miley asked.

"I don't know yet," Haylie shrugged. "I think I want to be a teacher for the kids at the town school," She explained.

"O that would be cool," Miley said. "Can I come visit?" She asked.

"Maybe you can come as Hannah, they would get a kick out of that," Haylie smiled.

"I think that would be good for Hannah, what about these with those shoes?" Miley asked, she held up a cute top and skinny jeans and was pointing to a pair of boots.

"Love it!" Haylie said.

"Hey guys, me and Haylie have an announcement to make," Jackson said at dinner.

"You are going to have a real wedding?" Granny guessed.

Don't get Me wrong, Granny was thrilled when Jackson told her that he was going to get married. But she thought that Haylie would want a real wedding. That is basically what the whole family thought, but Jackson was doing the best he could.

"No, even better," Haylie cut in.

"What?" Robby and Miley asked at the same time.

"I'm pregnant," Haylie said unable to contain herself. The whole family stood in shock.

"Wow I feel old," Robby joked breaking the ice. "I'm going to be a grandfather," He added clapping.


	2. I will b ther thro the laughter and tear

"O Haylie this is so awesome," Miley said that night. She was sleeping over with Miley, and Jackson went out for the night with some old friends.

"Yeah I know, and I can't wait because it's for the right reasons now," Haylie smiled.

"O my gosh I am going to be an aunt," Miley realized. "Am I allowed to spoil her?" She asked.

"Of course that is what aunts are for," Haylie said.

They sat there and talked about boys, and Jake Ryan, and Miley's upcoming Hannah tour.

"I mean it's not that I am nervous or anything like that, I've done it like five times now," Miley explained. "But I don't see how long I can keep up being Hannah," She admitted.

"Well I think you can keep it up, if not you can always be Miley for a while," Haylie shrugged.

"Yeah I guess that would be cool too," Miley shrugged. "I can't believe that I kept this secret for this long of time," She added.

"I know, but I guess it would have to come out soon," Haylie said.

"Hopefully I can get through senior year though," Miley said crossing her fingers.

"Daddy can I go to Jackson's house as Hannah to read to second graders," Miley asked the next morning.

"Maybe next year darling," Robby said yawning.

"But daddy by that time Haylie is going to be five months pregnant, I don't want to disturb her then," Miley said.

"No you won't disturb me it would be nice to have someone around while Jackson is at work," Haylie said.

"Are you sure?" Miley asked.

"Yeah not only that, we were going to stay until the second of January anyway," Haylie said.

"Yeah so next year," Robby said.

"So have you guys talked to my mom," Haylie asked changing the subject.

"No sweetie, she still lives in that house," Robby said. "But she hasn't spoken to us ever since she found out she couldn't send Jackson to jail," he explained.

"I can't believe she didn't even come to the wedding, I mean it wasn't that great of a wedding, but it was still mine, she came to Sam's wedding," She rambled on and on.

"Who's Sam?" Miley asked.

"My brother, of course I don't consider him a brother," Haylie said icily.

"What did he do," Miley asked concerned.

"Nothing he was just on Dad's side after all that happened," Haylie said.

She has been part of the family for about a year now, and she still hasn't told the whole story about what happened with her dad, and family friend.

"O okay," Miley said not pressing the matter any farther.

"Do you know that the doctor said that the baby can have a high chance of being born with complications, or even being miscarried, cause of what he did to me," Haylie said starting to tear up.

"Hey I don't think that would happen," Miley said hugging Haylie.

"How do you know, I didn't ask for any of what happened to me, but why do I feel like I asked for it," Haylie asked in full blown tear mode.

"I don't know Haylie," Miley said softly. "But I think if one thing my faith has taught me is that everything happens for a reason, god has a plan for us even if we can't see it right now," she said.

Just then Jackson came in. "Haylie what's wrong," He asked concerned as he rushed over to see what was wrong.

"Nothing I'm okay honey, I promise, I got a little upset thinking about things," Haylie said hugging and kissing him.

"Are you sure you're okay what were you thinking about?" Jackson asked.

"It's in the past, I'm okay I promise," Haylie said wiping away her tears, and Jackson helped also.

"You were thinking about your mother, and your father weren't you," Jackson guessed correctly.

All Haylie can do is shake her head yes.

"It's okay Haylie to talk about those things, it makes you feel better if you talk about them. But if you don't want to talk, and your not ready, I'll be here when you do, I promise, I will always be there," Jackson said hugging her tight. All Robby could do was smile at the sight of his son, all grown up, he was seriously getting old.

"That's why I married you silly," Haylie said smiling.


	3. Shut Up! Shut up!

It was January third when Jackson and Haylie went back to Morganville.

"Daddy says I can come visit on Martin Luther King weekend, and visit the kids that Tuesday," Miley told Haylie.

"Okay well I'll see you then okay," Haylie said hugging Miley.

After Haylie left, Miley and Robby got a huge surprise, Haylie's mother came over.

"So I hear my daughter was over here," She started when Robby answered the door.

"Yes she was," Was all Robby could think of, he really didn't like her.

"Why didn't you tell me she was pregnant?" She asked.

"Because you didn't ask me, and she doesn't want to talk to you," Robby said.

"how do you know what my daughter wants?" She asked.

"Because I pay more attention to her than you do," He replied.

"What is that suppose to mean?" She asked looking insulted. "For example, you took Jackson to court, and tried to get her away from him, she doesn't want to go five feet from him, and if I ever thought that Jackson would hurt her, I would keep her away from him but see ins though he wouldn't hurt her if his life depended on it," Robby explained.

"I did not come here to be insulted," Her mother screamed.

"I didn't open this door to be insulted either," Robby said.

"Well I don't think there's a lot more to stay here Mr. Stewart, but let me say this, I know something is going on over here and I am going to find out," She screamed leaving in a huff.

"Geez, that lady needs to get a life," Robby said to himself, Then Miley came downstairs.

"Who was that?" Miley asked.

"Haylie's mom," Robby said.

"She found out that Haylie was pregnant didn't she?" Miley asked.

"Yeah and then she said I know there's something going on here, and I am going to find out," Robby said imitating her.

"Daddy, she doesn't mean my Hannah secret does she," Miley asked scared.

"No how could she know that?" Robby asked.

"I don't know, I am just paranoid about my secret is all," Miley said.

"Well even if she accused you of being Hannah, there is no way she can prove it," Robby said hugging his daughter.

"I miss Haylie," Miley admitted.

"Wow, a little over a year ago you couldn't stand the sight of her," Robby mentioned surprised.

"Yeah daddy," Miley smiled. "how many times do I have to tell you that you were right," She asked.

"until I get tired of hearing it," Robby chuckled.

A/N sorry so short, and I won't be able to update for awhile have to do school projects, I'll update a soon as possible promise.


	4. Life's what you make it

After two weeks of agonizing torture, it was Martin Luther King Jr. weekend. Haylie got a chance to get Hannah to come over, and it was all set.

"Thanks for letting me come," Miley smiled.

"yeah," Haylie smiled. "Look how big I've gotten," she added pointing to her tummy.

"That is so awesome," Miley smiled looking at her tummy.

"yeah all the kids are so excited about getting a chance to meet you," Haylie explained.

"I can't wait," Miley smiled.

They sat there and chatted for an eternity. And then Jackson came home.

"Hey sweetie," Jackson said kissing her on the forehead. "How's my little bun in the oven," he teased rubbing her tummy.

"He is happy to see his daddy," Haylie said.

"You know it's a boy," Miley asked.

"Yep, found out last night Miles," Jackson said.

"That is so awesome," Miley said. "Congratulations," she added.

"I want to name him after Jackson, but he won't let me," Haylie explained.

"Well no offense, I love Jackson and everything," Miley said. "But I don't think the world needs two Jackson Stewart's" Miley joked.

"Well the world would be filled with a lot more love," Haylie said.

"O stop it," Jackson muttered.

"Well do you know what I want for dinner," Haylie said. "I want some tacos," she said.

"Coming up," Jackson said. Miley and Jackson made dinner as Haylie rested after cleaning house.

"Honey I love you so much," Haylie said as she ate her taco.

"I love you more," Jackson smiled.

"Let's agree to disagree okay," Haylie smiled.

On Tuesday, Miley got dressed in her Hannah wig. And she went to the limo that was driving her to the school. It was a really small school, but it was really nice.

"Today we have a really special guess, and you could thank Mrs. Stewart for getting her to come, here's Hannah Montana." The teacher of the school did, and the kids started screaming as Hannah walked out.

She was going to sing the best of both worlds, when the kids started attacking each other.

"Haylie what am I going to do," Hannah yelled as kids started swarming her, and then suddenly somebody tugged on her Hannah wig. And then everybody saw it come off, and now she was Miley again.

Pictures flashed as the local media wondered what was going on.

"Come on!" Haylie said, and then they made her way into the back room.

"Haylie my secret, it's out," Miley said. "O my gosh this is a disaster," she said.

"Come on Miley, this could be the start of something new," Haylie said.

"But I just wanted to at least get through High School with my secret," Miley said starting to cry.

"Miley remember your song, don't let no small frustration ever bring you down no, no, no, no, just take a situation and turn it all around," Haylie started to sing.

"I'm going back home, if I can," Miley said going out the door. After she left Haylie went home and started to cry. Jackson came home early from work cause Haylie begged him too.

"Miley hates me I know she does Jackson," Haylie cried into Jackson's shoulders.

"No she doesn't," Jackson reassured her.

"Yes she does I was the one who asked her to come down here," Haylie said.

"But it was the group of first graders who ripped off her wig," Jackson reminded.

"But it was me who should have seen, I mean come on a big star in such a small town? That just screams chaos," Haylie cried.

"Honey, all this stressing out isn't good for the baby okay. Please get some sleep, I will talk to Miley okay," Jackson said.

"O, Jackson I love you," Haylie siad.

A/n: didn't think I'd get a chance update, untilt he weekend, yeah snowdays!


	5. this isn't a small frustration!

"Miley, you really made Haylie sad today, she blames herself," Jackson told Miley over the phone.

"What about me Jackson?" Miley asked. "I can't go outside without people taking a picture of me," she complained.

"Well maybe you should start thinking about people other than yourself," Jackson said.

"Jackson, that is totally mean of you too say that," Miley said.

"Well it's true, and if your head wasn't so big you would see that," Jackson said. "All Haylie was thinking about was those kids, and when you went all you thought about was how good your image would looked," Jackson yelled. This made Miley so mad that she hung up on him.

"Huff!" She said as she hung up the phone. She was having the worse day ever and her brother didn't even care, and it was all Haylie's fault. Jackson promised that nothing would change between them when him and Haylie got married, but everything had changed.

"Hey darling can I come in?" it was her dad.

"Yeah daddy," Miley responded.

"Jackson called," Robby said.

"I don't want to talk about him, I don't have a brother," Miley huffed.

"You can't honestly lame Jackson and Haylie for what happened can you?" Robby asked.

"Yes, because it's all her fault, she didn't warn me about how bad those kids were," Miley said.

"Haylie was just trying to do a good deed," Robby said. "But I can't make you make up with your brother, you are both are adults, but remember," He started, "Don't let no small frustration ever bring you down no, no, no, just take a situation and turn it all around," He sung.

"Daddy this isn't small," Miley huffed, and then Robby left her to wallow in her misery.

Later that day, Lilly and Oliver managed to sneak in through the paparazzi.

"How you holding up," Lilly asked.

"Fine I guess," Miley said.

"Haylie called me last night," Oliver mentioned.

"I don't want to talk about her," Miley huffed again.

"Miley she is really sorry for what happened," Oliver told her.

"I don't care it's all her fault look at all the people, if I don't get out of here, I'll eventually have to go to home school," Miley complained.

"Miley you can't do this to yourself, and you definitely can't do this to Haylie," Lilly said.

"I don't want to talk about her, and if you are on her side get out," Miley yelled.

Oliver and Lilly leave in silence….

A/N I really want to keep things going in my insomniatic ways, but I think I want to take a nap before school at least, have drama tonight.


	6. True friend, you're here until the end

Miley sat there in the dark, thinking about everything, listening to the paparazzi waiting for Hannah Montana to come out. She didn't want to go out there, she wanted to stay where she would still be a normal girl.

But what price does she have to pay. She yelled at her two best friends, she yelled at Jackson, her father, and Haylie. Everything she ever loved in her normal life was gone. All she wanted was to salvage whatever is left of it, but what was there? Absolutely nothing but that didn't stop her from hating every second of it.

_At Rico's… _

"I really hope Miley's okay," Oliver said to Lilly.

"Yeah I hope so too," Lilly agreed.

"I have a perfect way to settle all of this," A familiar voice announced, they turned around and it was Haylie, and Jackson was with her.

"Haylie what are you doing here?" Lilly and Oliver asked in unison.

"I wanted to fix the mess that I got Miley into," Haylie explained.

"I tried to tell her it isn't her fault, but she wants to help," Jackson explained.

"How are you going to help," Lilly asked.

"It's already in motion," Haylie explained.

Back at Miley's house…

"See Mr. Stewart, we can't go back to the town that we were in, because I told them that Miley just pretended to be Hannah Montana to please the little kids," Haylie explained to Robby.

"You didn't have to do that Haylie, Miley would have gotten over it," Robby said.

"I know Robby, but what's done is done, but the point is, can me and Jackson stay here for a while until we find a house here?" Haylie asked.

"Yep, you are welcome here as long as you do chores and things like that," Robby said. "Miley get down here, Christmas came early for you bud," he yelled up the stairs, and Miley came down and saw Haylie.

"I don't want to talk to her," Miley simply said.

"Miley, you stop being rude and get down here," Robby said raising his voice, Miley got scared and came down and sat.

"Miley, I just wanted to tell you that I am sorry for what happened and I fixed it, I told everyone that I just had you come to pretend that you are Hannah Montana, I figured see ins though you are Hannah, you would just go with the story,"

"You did that for me?" Miley said couldn't believe that she did that.

"Yeah, because that's what friends do they get people out of binds," Haylie said.

"But even after I was rude to you, you still was there for me," Miley argued.

"I know, but I don't know, I just thought maybe deep down you would do the same for me," Haylie smiled.

"I'm sorry," Miley said, and they both hugged.

A/N- I know I haven't updated a lot, but I will have more time because I am going to probably cut one of my extra curriculars


	7. Start all over

"So Hannah, thank you so much for this opportunity to talk to you, know you had something to tell us?" Colin said.

"I just wanted to say that this Miley Cyrus, was only filling in for me," Hannah said. "Her friend Haylie really wanted the kids to see me and I got really sick, and ask her to fill in," she explained.

"O really, so why were you hiding for so long?" Colin asked.

"I wasn't, I was sick, like really sick," Hannah smiled.

"Well I'm not buying it, what was wrong with you?" Colin asked trying to see if she can come up with a quick answer.

"I had the flu really bad and the medicine they first gave me, made me sicker, I was allergic," Hannah thought really quick. "I am not wearing a wig see," Hannah thought really quick and pulled on her skull. She made sure the wig was on tight before she came on.

"Well I guess, but how do you know this Miley girl," Colin asked.

"I met her at the store, and I was like you look so much like me," Hannah started. "And she was like wow we do really do," she explained. "Then we started talking and we became really great friends," she ended.

"Wow," Colin said. "So you must be really good friends if you trust her to be able to sing for you," Colin said.

"Yeah, I love the fact that she really didn't care that I was Hannah Montana, half her friends at school don't know that she's friends with me," Hannah explained.

"Wow," Colin said.

"SO Miley do you want to go to a Hannah Montana concert with me?" Chad the cute basketball player asked after Hannah did that TV spot.

"O no, because before you knew I had tickets, you wouldn't give me that time of day," Miley sneered.

She has been doing this all day, hopefully everyone would calm down. She walked the halls and everyone would stare at her, for the first time, she felt self conscience.

"Lilly I don't know if I could do this for very long," Miley confided in her.

"I know Miley, but at least they are not tearing you apart like a few weeks ago.

"I guess I'm just glad to be back to my some what normal life," Miley said plopping down on a desk.

"Yeah I know it sucks that you are famous by association," Lilly said.

"Yeah, but I guess it could be worse," Miley shrugged.

But everyone seem to calm down after a while. And Miley really got to live her last weeks at school. It was a week before graduation, and Miley was so nervous, and Haylie was eight months pregnant.

"You going to be there next week?" Miley asked.

Haylie and Jackson got a house across the street. Miley felt so guilty about what she did, so she bought them a house.

"If I don't pop by that time," Haylie smiled.

"I can't wait until the baby comes," Miley smiled.

"Me neither," Haylie smiled too.

A week later Miley decided something drastic. After school, she was going to have to tell the world who she is. So she decided to do it during the graduation.

"Are you sure you want to do this bud?" Robby asked.

"Yeah, because the world has to know, and see ins though I don't have to go to school anymore, why not?" Miley shrugged.

"What about everything that you had to go through a few weeks ago?" Haylie asked. Her and Jackson were sitting on the couch, and Jackson was rubbing her tummy.

"They will understand, I hope," Miley grimaced.

So Miley went to graduation dressed as Hannah Montana.

"Hannah Montana!" People started to scream.

She ignored them as she sat down. They started calling up the names, and then Miley Stewart.

Miley/Hannah bravely walked up to the podium.

"I have something to tell you guys," Hannah said. Then she pulled off the wig to reveal her Miley hair.

Everyone gasped. "Why did you lie to us Miley?" someone yelled.

"Because you guys were practically tearing me apart, even after I told you guys that I was just friends with Hannah Montana," Miley said.

"But you still lied to us," another yelled.

"Give her a break," Lilly said walking up to the podium. "So what she lied to you, it wasn't like we were really popular, you guys shunned us, and Miley liked it that way, because she thought that it's better that they shunned us without knowing us, then want us to be your friends if she was Hannah, without knowing her, and she's right," She said.

"You knew about her being Hannah?" Amber asked.

"You got a problem with that?" Oliver asked standing up to.

"You three are stupid," someone simply said, and everyone agreed.

"Well whatever, not coming back here," Miley said then walked off.

Back at the house, Haylie and Jackson sat on the couch.

"Do you want to talk about it Miles?" Robby asked.

"No dad, I think I did what was right," Miley said.

"Your classmates shunned you," Jackson cut in.

"I know, but it's not my problem it's theirs," Miley shrugged.

"Jackson, I think my water just broke," Haylie said softly.

"O my god!" Jackson yelled standing up. "Dad what do I do?" he yelled. "O my gosh! I am going to be a father," he yelled. He was starting to hyperventilate, and Haylie was sitting their calm as the sea.

"Get a hold of yourself," Miley said slapping him in the face.

"Thanks Miles," Jackson said getting out his phone, and calling an ambulance.

At the hospital, Haylie gave birth to a beautiful baby boy.

"O he's beautiful," Jackson smiled.

"Just like his daddy," Haylie smiled. "Jackson Rod Stewart the second," she said.

"I love you so much Haylie," Jackson smiled.

"Yeah look at what we got right here," Haylie smiled. "I love you so much too," she smiled.

"Haylie your mother's here," Robby announced coming into the room.

"What does she want?" Haylie said icily.

"I want to apologize for what I did to you," her mom said walking in. "I have a present for your baby," she added.

"Mom do you really think that a present is going to make me come back into your life?" Haylie asked. "You made me and Jackson run away, because we didn't want to be alone, we love each other mom, more than anything," she added.

"I know sweetie, and I am really sorry and if you give me a chance, I could show you," her mother said.

"What do you think Honey," Haylie asked Jackson.

"I think she deserves a second chance," Jackson said.

"Okay mommy," Haylie smiled.

"I love you," Jackson said to Haylie.

"I love you too," Haylie smiled.

A/N the end yeah! for ending! I hope you like it.


End file.
